Fauve et fleur de cerisier
by Sophia2
Summary: Sakura en a marre du rose, elle veut changer ! Et comment ? Pardi, mais en s'inspirant des autres ! Hum... j'vous dis pas le résultat...


**Fauve & fleur de cerisier**

**Rose et vert**

_Dans la veine de « Temari-la-Complètement-Absolument-Larguée », voici mon dernier bébé !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**- - -**

Un coup sur l'andouille. Ça la soulageait, elle.

- Mais Sakura-chaaaaaaannnnnnn !

- T'avais qu'à pas me traiter de rose !

- Mais, mais, mais... t'es rose ! Rose comme une... rose !

La méthode douce ne fonctionna pas davantage pour apaiser la jeune furie. Hors d'elle, la disciple de Tsunade à la force surhumaine empoigna de nouveau son _ami_ (hum, compagnon, non, exclusivement coéquipier, et encore) et se prépara à lui envoyer un coup tellement bien placé que, d'une part, il s'envolerait vers d'autres cieux, et d'autre part, il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir d'enfants... cela ne rata pas, Naruto rejoignit la team Rocket, les bijoux de famille en miettes...

- Bien fait ! gueula la rose (t'as dit quoi, là ? – _Mille excuses..._) pardon, Sakura.

Sur ce, satisfaite de sa matinée si mal entamée, elle quitta le terrain d'entraînement d'un pas pesant, presque aussi lourde que Choji (t'as dit quoi là ? – _Rien, rien..._).

**- - -**

Sakura rumina ses sombres pensées tout le long du chemin menant chez elle.

Elle en avait marre d'être tout le temps traitée de _rose_ ou de _fleur de cerisier_. Certes, ses amis l'appelaient ainsi, mais, peu de temps auparavant, une auteur de fanfics, Sophia2 (_oh c'est moi ! _– Ta gueule bouffonne !) était rentrée en contact avec elle et lui avait expliqué que des tas d'autres _fanfikeurs_ (c'était ainsi qu'ils se nommaient, eux, les étranges habitants d'un autre monde) lui donnaient également ces surnoms ! Et elle était connue dans le monde entier ! Parfois pas de manière très positive, même.

Comment faire pour que les gens arrêtent de l'appeler ainsi ?

La jeune kunoichi médecin se demanda si elle devait changer de nom, d'identité, peut-être même de village ! Quitter Konoha, quitter sa famille, ses amis ! Un instant, l'idée l'effraya, puis elle se mit à rire toute seule. Quelle crétine ! Ah, la belle erreur ! Maintenant, les passants qui, déjà, l'observaient à cause de ses cheveux inhabituels, firent des yeux ronds comme des balles de ping-pong (les yeux de Lee, quoi !) en se demandant si elle n'était pas tout simplement cinglée. Pensez-vous ! Des cheveux roses, et elle rigole toute seule ! Les premiers signes de la folie !

Furieuse contre elle-même, elle accéléra le pas et se promit de changer d'apparence, du tout au tout, quitte à y passer sa vie, quitte à s'inspirer de Naruto, de Jiraiya ou d'Ino, mais elle _changerait_. Coûte que coûte et advienne ce qu'il adviendra !

Pour trouver son inspiration, elle choisit de faire à la manière du plus pervers des trois sannins légendaires : observer, récolter des informations, et tout réunir. Parfait. Restait à trouver _qui_ observer et prendre comme modèle.

Elle choisit de commencer par la team 8, celle d'Hinata, de Kiba et de Shino.

**- - -**

**Team 8 :** **Hinata, Kiba, Shino**

**Nom de code :** **bof, pas d'idée...**

Sakura se cacha sous un buisson et commença à regarder l'entraînement de l'équipe « bof, pas d'idée ». Elle espérait tenir suffisamment longtemps sans se faire repérer.

C'était sans compter le Byakugan ultra-précis d'Hinata, le flair surpuissant de Kiba et les insectes dénicheurs de Shino.

POUM. Touché coulé. Sakura : 0, équipe « bof, j'ai pas d'idée » : 1.

Se sachant découverte, la rose (grrrrrrr ! _- Oh, pardon..._) sortit de sa petite cachette qui ne cachait rien du tout et alla saluer ses amis.

- Salut, Hinata, Shino, Kiba !

- Bon... bonjour, Sakura, articula timidement Hinata.

Ouah, pas question de devenir aussi timide que ça. Quoique... peut-être que ce serait _ça_, le changement radical dont elle avait toujours rêvé ? Elle gribouilla frénétiquement sur son carnet.

- Salut Sakura ! lança avec un sourire Kiba, et Akamaru fit de même en aboyant.

La... heu... jeune fille... (_ça va jeune fille ? __- _Ouais ça va...) faillit reculer d'un pas, réflexe que tout le monde aurait eu à sa place ; Kiba puait de la gueule ! Mais, en jeune fille bien élevée, elle resta sur place, n'osant respirer cette puanteur fétide (il devait sûrement pourrir de l'intérieur). Elle écrivit « _Devrais-je demeurer polie et gentille longtemps ? Devrais-je toujours me laver les dents ? Cela reste à déterminer _» avec rapidité, de peur qu'Hinata avec son Byakugan n'en vit le contenu.

Shino se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

- Bonjour.

Ouah, pas bavard... et en plus de ça, il avait failli voir ce qu'elle avait précieusement noté ! Toutefois, fort heureusement, elle l'avait caché à temps. Ouf !

**Bilan :** **pas très fameux. J'ai pas trouvé grand-chose dans cette équipe - Hinata est trop timide, je ne pense pas tenir le coup longtemps de cette manière-là ; Shino est trop peu bavard, je me vois mal me la fermer sans arrêt ; et Kiba, n'en parlons pas ! Je n'en dirais rien, par respect pour lui... à la rigueur... Akamaru... je pourrais... devenir un chien... mais j'avoue que ça m'éclate moyen comme idée...**

**- - -**

**Team 10 :** **Ino, Shikamaru, Choji**

**Nom de code :** **l'équipe de la truie**

Cette fois, pas question de se cacher. Elle avait déjà été surprise une fois, on ne l'y prendrait plus. C'est pourquoi elle se montra au grand jour.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Bonjour toute seule ! répliqua Shikamaru, allongé à regarder les nuages.

- Bonjour grand front ! lui cria joyeusement sa rivale et amie de toujours, Ino.

- Bonjour Sakura ! dit très normalement Choji (mais chez lui, c'est bien la seule chose normale ; sa façon de saluer !).

Peu désireuse de s'attarder, elle expliqua rapidement un bobard tout prêt et cuit en cinq minutes au micro-ondes :

- Tsunade-sama m'a confié une mission ultra secrète de rang SMIPLVDK. Je dois prendre certaines notes et...

D'un geste de la main, Ino l'interrompit.

- De rang _quoi_ ?

Sakura poussa un soupir théâtral et déclama d'une voix talentueuse de comédienne :

- Enfin, je suis sûre que même Shikamaru le sait ! Hein, que tu le sait ? l'interrogea t'elle avec un froncement de sourcils presque comique.

Shikamaru se gratta la tête ; jamais il n'avait entendu parler de missions de ce genre... Mais il fallait sauver les impressions (on est intelligent ou on ne l'est pas). Il bailla nonchalamment et prit la peine de dire :

- Bien sûr, que ça existe.

Ino, habituée à croire tous les propos du génie de son équipe, ne chercha pas plus loin, mais elle voulut tout de même savoir la signification d'une mission de rang « SMIPLVDK ».

- Il s'agit d'une mission Super Méga Importante Pour Le Village De Konoha, répondit Sakura avec dignité. Cela m'étonne que tu ne connaisses pas cela, très chère...

La blonde rosit et, avec une ironie mordante, répliqua :

- Et toi, tu connais les missions de rang STPFTGERDTVPQTMG ?

- Non, c'est quoi ? questionna Sakura, certaine qu'Ino allait lui sortir une connerie de son cru.

- Cela veut dire « S'il Te Plaît Ferme Ta Gueule Et Repars D'où Tu Viens Parce Que Tu Me Gonfles » !

Ni une ni deux, il n'en fallut pas davantage à la rose (t'as dit quoi là ? _- Pardon, pardon..._) pour... sortir ses griffes !

- Métamorphose ultime ! (_hé, mais t'utilise de suite la manière forte toi ? _– Ta gueule bouffonne !) La Bombe de Konoha !

Sakura se métamorphosa en une superbe créature ; un corps parfait, comme sculpté par les dieux... mais nu, entièrement nu. Shikamaru et Choji s'écroulèrent, des flots de sang jaillissant de leur nez. Quels crétins.

- Ah, c'est nul, t'es trop moche ! s'écria triomphalement Ino-la-pétasse (_putain, heureusement que c'est pas elle l'héroïne, sinon je suis morte... MERDE ! ELLE ME COURSE !__)_. Métamorphose plus ultime que la tienne ! La Pouf de Konoha ! Et j'ajouterai, Bombe, que tu as un poil de fesse qui dépasse !

Ino était d'une sublime beauté. Pas besoin de jutsu, pour _elle_ (_S_ophia2, ça t'intéresse de devenir mon coach personnel ? – _J'peux pas, sinon Sakura me massacre ! MERDE ! ELLE ME COURSE !_) ! Délicieuse blonde aux courbes bien plus spectaculaires/émouvantes/évocatrices (entourez le bon mot) et au regard azur provoquant, elle attira tout les garçons à des kilomètres à la ronde, de Suna à Kiri, de Konoha à Iwa, grâce à son parfum envoûtant...

Vaincue, la... heu... fleur de cerisier... (NON ! – _Mille excuses...__) _divine et exquise mannequin laissa tomber l'envie qu'elle avait de balancer dans les jambes de sa copine (NON ! Pas ma copine ! – _Arf, si on peut plus rien dire... vive la censure, ingrate !__)_, pardon, sa pire ennemie, donc je disais, elle voulait lui balancer un Mousse A Raser no Jutsu sur les cheveux ! Mais, trop mal entraînée face à une horde de sauvages en délire voulant protéger sa princesse, Sakura laissa tomber et battit en retraite.

**Bilan :** c'**est pire, c'est nul. J'ai perdu face à Ino la truie et à ses sbires déchaînés. Cependant, il faut avouer que j'aurais beaucoup à apprendre du sex-appeal de cette pouf. Une fois cette folie terminée (ben oui, c'est Sophia2 qui m'a entraînée là-dedans ! Hein, que c'est vrai ?), j'entrerai à l'Ecole des Poufs pour obtenir mon diplôme.**

**Quant à Shikamaru et Choji, laissez tomber. L'un est trop gros, l'autre trop intelli... Attends un peu ! Mais je suis intelligente ! Youpi ! Enfin une qualité !**

(_je rappelle que vous n'avez pas le droit de lyncher l'auteur, même si elle maltraite vos personnages favoris ! Vous avez signé une charte ! Quoi, non ? Ah, vous l'avez pas signée, c'est vrai... MERDE ! Y ME COURSENT !)_

**- - -**

**Team des p'tits nuls : Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon**

**Nom de code : team des p'tits nuls**

Euh... quitte à s'inspirer de ses amis (ou de ses ennemis), Sakura pouvait bien essayer le staïle gosse ! Bugo Goss... euh... Hugo Boss !

- Oh, regardez, c'est Sakura-saaaaaaan ! gueula bien fort la seule fillette de l'équipe (_non, parce que les autres, c'est des tapettes à souris... bah, je m'en fous, euh y vont pas me courser ! MERDE ! Y ME COURSENT !_).

Une fois revenus de cette folle course poursuite façon Taxi (même si aucun de nous ne possède le permis), les deux beaux gosses (_les Bugo Goss ? Warf !_) de cette team de malades vinrent saluer la femme qu'ils idôlatraient en secret (oh, c'est vrai Sophia2, ils m'idôlatrent ? - _Oui-da ! Par contre, évite de t'en inspirer, Udon a le nez qui coule, Moegi est mal maquillée et Konohamaru... ben, c'est Konohamaru._ - Ok. Merci, Soph' ! - _Soph' ?__)._

Pas de chance, elle était déjà partie. Evitant un monstrueux éternuement d'Udon qui, par malchance, atterrit sur moi...

**Bilan :** **j'ai décidé de renommer cette team « les Bugo Goss ». Ça leur va bien mieux et en plus, c'est une idée de Sophia2.**

**J'ai décidé un autre truc : si j'ai des enfants, faudra que je leur apprenne que dans la vie, les mouchoirs ça existe.**

**- - -**

**Team Gai :** **Neji, Lee, Tenten**

**Nom de code : team Gai, parce que j'en ai marre des noms de code !**

Là, Sakura avait des choses à noter. Donc elle notait, frénétiquement. Sans cesse. Dans une vitesse à vous couper le souffle. Et le tout, sans avoir discuté avec aucun des membres de l'équipe ni en ayant remarqué leur présence - et leurs mines ahuries.

- Heu... on peut t'aider ? lança Tenten, souriante malgré son ébahissement.

La rose (mais arrête avec tes couleurs ! - _Mille excuses, j'suis dans ma période rose !_ - Ben passe à la bleue ! Fais comme Lilo !) releva brusquement les yeux de son petit carnet et leur adressa une mimique contrite.

- Sakura-saaaaaaan !

C'était la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure qu'on la nommait ainsi (_avec le même nombre de _a_, t'as vu, hein !_), alors « Sakura-saaaaaaan » cligna des yeux. Une tornade verte fonçait sur elle ! La jeune fille eut un mouvement de terreur et voulut s'enfuir.

Lee s'arrêta à deux pas d'elle, les yeux ronds comme des balles de ping-pong, brillants de joie et de débilité profonde qu'il ne savait pas ne pas montrer.

- Sakura de mon coeur ! Accepte-tu que je te prenne pour épouse ?

Pour épouse, hum ? Manipulatrice, rusée, futée comme Kyubi, elle réfléchit (_oh une rime !_ - Mais ta gueule bouffonne ! Tu vois pas que je réfléchis à une demande en mariage ? - _Qui plus est d'un des hommes les plus sexy de Konoha ?_ - Ah bon, tu trouves ?) et accorda sa réponse à ses pensées :

- Tu as un bon compte en banque ?

La poitrine du Fauve de Jade se gonfla de fierté.

- Mes missions, ma Sakura-san, me rapportent plus qu'aucun homme ne peut espérer gagner ! Pour ton amour, je peux encore te rapporter plus d'argent !

- Bien, bien... tu es fort, musclé, bronzé ?

- Evidemment, chère fleur de cerisier rosie par le soleil printanier ! Tenten pourra en témoigner ! Je lui ai fait sentir toute la vigueur et la fougue de la jeunesse et elle m'en a remercié !

Tenten avait très envie de lui tirer les oreilles pour le faire taire, mais elle avait d'autres ennuis avec son petit ami officiel - un glaçon de première classe nommé Neji - Gai-sensei et Sophia2. Et vas-y que tu t'es protégée ? Et vas-y que t'es pas tombée enceinte ? Et vas-y que...

- Euh...

- Oui, Sakura ?

- C'est _ma_ fic. Alors on écoute la déclaration véritablement _enflammée_ de Lee !

A ces mots, l'idiot romantique sortit un briquet et voulut jouer au Barbecue Interactif. Sakura, pas si bête que ça quand elle s'en donnait la peine, l'en empêcha.

- Garde-le, on va en avoir besoin pour le barbecue de mariage.

Les larmes montèrent eux yeux du tombeur.

- Ca veut dire que tu acceptes ?

- Hum... tu aimes le rose ?

- Sakura-san, je ne vis que pour voir l'éclat de ta chevelure d'ange, au petit matin, quand tu sors encore endormie de ta maison rayonnante de ton amour !

Et « Sakura-san », en gentille fille qui aime les déclarations d'amour, l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sous les yeux d'un Neji dubitatif, d'une Tenten horrifiée et d'un Gai la larme à l'oeil.

- Oh mon petit Lee ! pleurnicha t-il.

**Bilan : Lee, I love you ! Je vivrais ma vie avec toi parce que tu me veux comme je suis ! LEE !**

**- - -**

- Oh mon petit Lee ! pleurnicha t-il pendant toute la cérémonie de mariage, qui dura de longues, longues, longues, longues, longues...

Non seulement j'ai l'impression de me répéter, mais en plus je répète.

_I AM A BOUFFONNE, OH YEAH, LOVE THE BOUFFONNE, LOVE LOVE LOOOVE... KIFF THE BOUFFONNE, KISS THE BOUFFONNE, OH LOVE..._

Non, je vous rassure, il ne s'agit pas de la chanson de mariage. C'est juste la sonnerie de mon nouveau téléphone portable ultra bouffonne. Décrochons...

- _Allô ?_

- C'est Sakura. T'es ma demoiselle d'honneur, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? J'attends que toi pour arriver !

Hé merde. Je suis invitée, mais juste pour ça. C'est nul.

- _Bon, j'arrive._

**- - -**

La cérémonie fut splendide. Surtout moi, dans ma robe couleur bouffonne... heu, Sakura, dans sa _superbe_ robe rose, et Lee, dans son _magnifique_ costume vert.

- Sakura Haruno ici présente, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Rock Lee, de perdre votre nom de jeune fille, et tout et tout ?

J'aurais dû prendre la place du prêtre. Je m'en serais bien mieux sortie. J'imagine déjà...

- Ouais. En même temps c'est un peu pour ça que je suis ici, soupira la rose qui n'avait plus honte d'être appelée ainsi.

- Rock Lee ici présent, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse...

- OOOOOOOUUUUUUUIIIIIII !!! hurla à pleins poumons le Fauve de Jade.

- Ben embrassez-vous, maintenant.

I'M KISS THE GIRL...

Gai fondit en larmes et hoqueta :

- MON PETIT LEE QUI DEVIENT GRAND ! C'EST BEAU !

**- - -**

Ainsi se termine cette magnifique épopée, vestige de...

- Vestige de rien du tout ! Nous, ce qu'on veut, c'est un bonus !

- _Ah, un bonus !_ - regard de connaisseuse - _Comme celui de..._

- Oui ! Et pousse-toi ! On veut voir !

Sophia2 fut à nouveau écrasée par ses fans en délire... euh non en fait. Sinon, elle pourra pas écrire la fin !

- _Bon, les _guys, _ce bonus est guidé ! Suivez-moi !_

- Et on va où ?

- _Bonne question, questionneur questionnant ! Mais je sais pas ! On va se fier à l'instinct fanfikeur..._

Les fans se rassemblèrent autour de l'auteur, curieux de voir le prodige.

- L'instinct fanfikeur ?

- _Ceci !_ - sort une sorte de boussole - _C'est ce que possède tout bon fanfikeur !_

- Vous nous le vendriez ? demanda avec intérêt un fan.

Sophia2 soupira, l'air profondément ennuyé.

- Bof, j'en ai d'autres... allez, dix euros l'unité !

Hé hé, je les ai eu.

- _Au fait, vous saviez que Lee a distribué gratuitement des capotes vertes et Sakura des roses ?_

_**- - -**_

**BONUS !**

Smack, kiss, schlurp, mouah... bruits de baisers au coeur de la nuit.

Soudain, Lee et Sakura interrompirent leurs occupations nocturnes. Il y avait du bruit au dehors. On fêtait leur union et ils savaient que, tout près d'eux, d'autres couples fêtaient leur nuit de noces... du genre, Neji et Tenten, ou encore, Gai et Kakashi...

**- - -**

La rose eut un fin sourire. Elle s'extirpa des bras puissants de son nouvel époux et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Il faut savoir se faire désirer. Attends deux secondes.

Elle se leva et, se dirigea vers la salle de bain, encore toute habillée. Lee contint son désir, se retenant de ne pas aller la rejoindre.

Lorsque sa dulcinée chérie entre toutes revint, elle arborait une somptueuse robe _verte_, courte, aiguicheuse, sexy, mais un vêtement tout de même. Le Rock qui n'était pas si dur en fut contrarié ; elle n'était pas encore nue ?

Pire encore, il y avait une série de boutons sur le devant. DES BOUTONS ! Des pressions qui plus est. Purée, qu'est-ce que ça lui mettait la pression !

Sakura s'assit sur le lit et, d'un geste expert, commença à ôter les boutons. Lentement... un par un...

Lee allait se jeter sur elle, quand il vit son visage déconfit.

- Lee... j'ai un problème...

Oubliant son « problème d'homme », il s'élança au secours de son amour de toujours. Son visage perdit de sa superbe.

- Non, balbutia t-il. Non, c'est impossible...

- Et pourtant... marmonna Sakura, défaite.

**- - -**

- _Oyez ! Les fans espionnant à la fenêtre !_

- Ouais ?

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez deviné ?_

- Non ! Mais ça a l'air grave ! lança une spectatrice d'un ton surexcité.

- _Ben regardez !_

**- - -**

- Non, ça ne se peut pas... grommela Lee.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne se peut pas ? chuchotèrent les fans qui regardaient à la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne se peut pas ? murmurèrent comme en écho les autres spectateurs fan de la fic (oh le jeu de mot pourri !).

- NOOOOOOON !!! LE BOUTON EST COINCE !!!

**FIN**

**- - -**

_Je n'ai rien contre Hugo Boss (Bugo Goss), Lilo, ni contre les débiles présents dans cette fanfic !_

_Maintenant, j'attends comm's, reviews... et réclamations ;)_


End file.
